The Children of Fairy Tail
by sydneysaur
Summary: When the original Fairy Tail has their children. The names reminded me of the parents. P.S. Mira and Freed are Damon's parents. And if you would like me to write some stories about the kids review. Thanks everyone


Fairy Tail Children. This story is about the original Fairy Tail guild's children. Multiple pairings. NaLu Mainly.

~X~

The first child that a Fairy Tail couple had was Layla Elena Dragneel.

After the last major battle of Fairy Tail Lucy and Natsu confessed their love for each other. The whole guild had a party to celebrate.

During the party Natsu and Lucy celebrated by having a spur of the moment wedding. And then they were married.

Months later to no one's surprise the 18 year old spirit mage was pregnant.

That was how the first child of Fairy Tail began.

~X~

The second child of Fairy Tail wasn't to far behind.

On the night of Layla's birth Gray got drunk. He took advantage of Juvia's feelings for him.

When she found out she was pregnant she immediately told him.

His blushing face is still drawn by Reedus to give everyone a laugh.

The day their son Dylan Vaughn Fullbuster was born Gray proposed to Juvia.

She almost dropped the baby from jumping up and down.

~X~

The third child of Fairy Tail was the most unexpected one of them all.

On Jellal's release from prison, which was about a year after the Fairy Tail victory, Erza let him move in with her.

They secretly married.

Erza planned on the pregnancy.

After announcing she was married to Jellal she yelled she was indeed having a child.

When someone asked why she did plan the baby, she replied, "It was the easiest way possible for me to tell anyone about my marriage. Pregnancy was a good excuse."

With no pain medication Erza delivered Faye Adele Fernandes. She said she'd never make that mistake again.

~X~

The fourth and fifth children of Fairy Tail were probably the most odd one.

Charle finally returned Happy's feelings after Erza had her child.

The exceed managed to have two eggs.

The first egg when hatched was a male "cat," who Happy named Connor.

The second egg was a female "cat," who Happy named Birdie.

~X~

Others had children to. Though the first three were the most influential on the guild.

Lucy and Natsu had other children. Aiden Drake Dragneel and Sadie Keegan Dragneel.

Gray and Juvia had another child Molly Neva Fullbuster.

Erza and Jellal one last child Wyatt Brayden Fernandes.

~X~

On Layla's 18 birthday she and Dylan shared a kiss. Neither of their fathers were happy about this.

Aiden decided he was going to marry Faye. Natsu's decided that starting from this day his life was screwed.

Sadie teamed up with Chase (Levy and Gajeel's son). She didn't know why since they fought so much. Natsu was practically dead.

Molly developed an obsessive crush on Damon. He had no clue what he was in for.

Wyatt finally understood what being a woman was like due to Nora (Elfman and Evergreen's daughter).

The original Fairy Tail had their own kids. Now the Children of Fairy Tail were on the edge of discovering that also.

1st Layla (Lucy's mom) Elena (Shining light) Dragneel. Looks like her mother. Mother's magic. Mother's personality.

2nd Dylan (Son of the sea) Vaughn (Little) Fullbuster. Looks like his father. Mother's magic. Father's personality.

3rd Faye (Loyalty) Adele (Noble) Fernandes. Looks like her mother. Both parents magic. Mother's personality.

4th Connor (Lover of hounds). A dark shade of gray. Mother's personality.

5th Birdie (Little bird). A soft shade of pink. Father's personality.

Others:

Aiden (Little fire) Drake (Dragon) Dragneel. Looks like his father. Father's magic. Mother's personality.

Sadie (Princess) Keegan (Small Flame) Dragneel. Father's eyes and mother's hair. Father's and light magic. Father's personality.

Molly (Star of the sea) Neva (Snow) Fullbuster. Father's hair and mother's eyes. Father's magic. Mother's personality.

Wyatt (Brave in war) Brayden (Brave) Fernandes. Looks like father. Mother's magic. Father's personality.

Chase (Hunter) Redfox. Mother's hair. Father's eyes. Father's personality.

Damon (Constant) Justine. Mother's hair. Mother's eyes. Father's personality.

Nora (Woman of honor). Mother's hair. Father's eyes. Father's personality.


End file.
